


‘it's almost like a marriage proposal'

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Honestly, Yuuri hadn’t planned on it.  He meant it when he said that he wants Viktor to stay with him until he retires.  But Viktor had to go ahead and say that it sounded like a marriage proposal and that he never wants Yuuri to retire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you hear my fangirl screams? I’m so emotional after such a perfect episode! (RIP JJLee ship. JJ why do you have a gf)
> 
> Hugging zombie Yuuri was my 2nd favourite scene of the ep

Yuuri doesn’t realise that they have been standing by the doors hugging for what feels like a brief time until he hears the buzzers from the luggage claim.  He dries his tears as surreptitiously as he can as they pull away from their embrace.

“So Makkachin is fine, huh?” Yuuri asks, patting Makkachin on the head.

“Yup.  Takes more than a stolen bun to take this soldier down,” Viktor replies.  “Apparently he got them off the shrine to your old dog.  I also found out that your dog’s name was Vicchan.”

Yuuri feels his entire face flush pink.  “Ah, that’s . . . I’ve told you that I’ve always looked up to you, right?  When I was younger, I read somewhere that you had a poodle.  I got one and named him Vicchan, which is a Japanese nickname for Viktor.”

Viktor grins.  “You liked me so much that you named your dog after me?  That’s so cute, Yuuri!”

“G-glad you think so,” Yuuri looks away as Viktor throws his arms around him.  “We’re going to miss my bag if we keep this up.”

“Right.  Shall we?” Viktor holds out his hand and Yuuri takes it.  It still sends tingles up his arm whenever they hold hands, their fingers interlocked together.  They don’t have to wait long before Yuuri’s bags show up on the conveyor belt, which leads Yuuri to believe that they must have been hugging for several minutes earlier.

“What are your plans until the Grand Prix Final?” Viktor asks as they climb into a cab.  “Your birthday is coming up, isn’t it?”

“I just want to train,” Yuuri shrugs.  “I haven’t really celebrated my birthday since I put skating first and I want to focus on winning at the Grand Prix Final.  We need to show the world how much our love can do.”

Viktor grins.  He leans against Yuuri’s body, head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder.  “I think the world has seen that already.  I watched your free program, you know.  I mean, I wish that you could have nailed all the jumps but I guess that’s too much to expect when your own coach and boyfriend isn’t there to support you.”

“You don’t have to put it that way,” Yuuri mumbles.

“I also got some interesting texts from Yurio.  He said that you were being a, and I quote, ‘disgusting needy piggy after the results, running around and hugging everyone’.  He’s not happy that you caught up and gave him a bear hug.”

“Oh, that.  I guess I got used to us hugging after each performance and my body was acting subconsciously?  It wasn’t the same without you.”

Viktor groans.  “You make me fall even deeper for you when you say things like that.  I can’t wait until we get home, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gulps.  He hasn’t been apart from Viktor since he showed up over half a year ago.  He hasn’t realised just how much he missed Viktor until he saw him at the airport.

“Viktor,” he murmurs.  “When you said that me asking you to take care of me until I retire sounded like a marriage proposal . . . did you mean it?”

Viktor nods.  “Is it not the next logical step for two people who are in love?  We have been living together for quite some time now so I don’t think that it will be that much different to how we are now.”

“But Viktor,” Yuuri interjects.  “Your country and mine don’t—”

“We don’t need the approval of others to validate our love,” Viktor cuts him off.  “As long as we both know where our hearts are, that is enough for me.”

After that little conversation, Yuuri dozes off until they are at the train station.  He sleeps for most of the train ride home as well.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers.  It tickles as Viktor is whispering right into his ear.  “Wakey, wakey.  It’s time to go home.”

Yuuri’s eyes snap open as something soft touches his lips.  Viktor is smirking as he pulls away. 

“Morning,” Viktor singsongs.  “Well, it’s the middle of the night but you get what I mean.”

Viktor grabs both of Yuuri’s hands and hauls him up.  “Have I ever told you how adorable you are right after you’ve woken up?”

Yuuri blushes.  “Probably as often as we have woken up in the same bed.”

“True.  Let’s go.  I think Makkachin is starting to get tired up being cooped up like this.”

Yuuri runs into a few of his and Viktor’s fans at the station.  He is totally ready for bed even before they hail a cab to go home.

His parents and Mari are still awake when he gets home.  While he would love to indulge in some home-cooked meal, jet lag and overall fatigue is making it impossible for him to say anything in coherent words.  He is grateful that Viktor is there to help him up the stairs. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Yuuri stutters as Viktor seats him on the bed and starts to take of Yuuri’s clothes.

“It will be uncomfortable if you fell asleep in these clothes,” Viktor reasons.  “Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your pyjamas?  Or, better yet, naked?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri warns.  It’s a blessing and a curse that Viktor prefers to sleep in the nude.  There are so many times when Yuuri has woken up in the middle of the night with a certain part of Viktor’s body pressing against his body.

“Let me indulge in you a bit, Yuuri.  We haven’t been apart since I flew here after I saw your stunning replication of my free program!”

Yuuri is glad that they share the sentiment but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing to be seated in front of Viktor in just his boxers.

“Stop staring so much,” he mumbles.

Viktor covers his face.  “I thought I could hold back but I can’t.”

“What do you mean—Viktor!”

Yuuri watches as Viktor strips off his clothes in record time and tackles Yuuri down onto the bed.  He kisses Yuuri on the lips as if he has been starved of touch for decades.  Well, that’s how he felt after the Rostelecom Cup since Viktor wasn’t there to hug and stuff.  It’s almost reassuring to know that Viktor felt the same way.

“I love you so much,” Viktor whispers, their lips brushing up against each other.  “I couldn’t bear the thought of Makkachin leaving me when you weren’t here with me.  I’m so glad that you both are still with me.”

Yuuri chuckles.  He wraps his arms around Viktor.  He lets his hand slide down to Viktor’s left hand and kisses his fourth finger, mirroring Viktor’s gesture from earlier in the airport.  “You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I can say the same for myself.  We should just get married.”

“Viktor, you can’t say something like that so casually,” Yuuri sighs, burying his face in his hands. 

“So you don’t want to get married?” Viktor asks, gently pushing Yuuri’s hands off his face.

Yuuri turns his face away.  “Let’s not talk about that right now.”

“Alright.  Shall we go to sleep then?”

“I thought . . . never mind,” Yuuri stops himself.  He doesn’t want to sound so needy.

Viktor smiles.  “Yuuri.  If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask.”

“C-can we do it?” Yuuri mumbles.

“Do what?”

“You know w-what I m-mean,” Yuuri fidgets. 

“Say it out loud for me?” Viktor smirks.

“I want . . . to have sex . . . with you,” Yuuri mumbles.

Viktor chuckles, cupping Yuuri’s face as he turns it to kiss Yuuri.  It’s only been days since Viktor has last touched him like this but it feels as though he had gone an eternity without Viktor’s touch.  He takes his sweet time too, laying kisses after one another scattered throughout Yuuri’s body.

“Stop teasing me,” Yuuri groans as Viktor kisses his nipple before biting down on it lightly.  He has to stop himself from flinching as Viktor’s hands stray down to the stretch marks around his hips.

“I’m showing you how much I love you,” Viktor remarks, kissing the stretch marks before his head dips down lower past Yuuri’s groin.  ‘You’re beautiful just the way you are, Yuuri.”

He sucks a bruise on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, dangerously close to Yuuri’s hardening cock.  Every kiss, bite, and suck goes straight to Yuuri’s crotch even though Viktor hasn’t even touched the area yet.  Viktor doesn’t let up on the teasing as he ghosts his fingers along the crease between Yuuri’s thigh and groin.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moans as Viktor lifts his leg and kisses the back of his foot.  “Stop that and d-do me already.”

“But it’s more fun this way,” Viktor whines.  Nonetheless, he leans down to kiss Yuuri again.  There are some rustling sounds followed by a distinct click.  Yuuri shudders as Viktor’s cold, slick fingers circle his entrance.  The first finger pushes inside easily, and Viktor doesn’t wait long before he crooks his finger just right into Yuuri’s prostate.  Yuuri has almost forgotten how it feels and it catches him off guard.  His cock is drooling so much precum even though Viktor has not touched it.

“I guess this is pretty fun too,” Viktor muses, hitching up Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder.  Yuuri still isn’t used to being in these positions but he knows that it’s easier on Viktor’s wrist this way.

“I think it’d be more fun for me if you hurried this along,” Yuuri comments, trying his best to channel his inner eros.  It must have worked as Viktor mutters something in Russian and slips a second finger inside Yuuri.

“You are the only one in the world who can drive me wild, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, now working three fingers in and out of Yuuri’s hole.  “The only one I love like this.  And the only one that I want to spend my life with.”

Oh, no.  Viktor saying things like this with his sexed-out voice isn’t good for Yuuri’s heart.  His heart is pounding in his ears and he can barely muster the strength to throw his arms around Viktor to pull him down.

“I want you to stay with me, too. For as long as time will allow us,” he whispers.

“I’m glad,” Viktor murmurs.  He pulls his fingers out and leans away.  Yuuri gulps as he watches Viktor take a packet of condom out of the box.

“I, I want to do it,” Yuuri mumbles.  He plucks the condom from Viktor’s fingers and shoves Viktor down.  He has done this only a couple times but Viktor has done it for him enough times for him to know what to do. 

He starts off by lick the tip of Viktor’s cock before he takes the tip in his mouth.  He paces himself so that he won’t choke, slowly building up momentum until Viktor is gasping out his name.  He smiles to himself as he bobs his head up, letting Viktor’s dick slide out of his mouth with a loud wet noise.

He rolls the condom down Viktor’s cock and straddles him.  Come to think of it, he has never taken up this position in the handful of times that they went all the way.  The sudden realisation makes him blush from his face down to his neck.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sits up, bumping his forehead against Yuuri’s.  “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri murmurs.  He kisses Viktor on the nose before he pushes Viktor back down.  “Let me be the one in charge tonight.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow.  “As you wish.”

Slow and steady is Yuuri’s mantra as he lines up Viktor’s cock to his hole and sinks down.  Doing it this way feels so different to the usual position and he realises that Viktor can see everything in this position.

“Enjoying the view?” Yuuri doesn’t know what possessed him to say that but it’s worth it when Viktor grins, something wicked glinting in his eyes.

“Of course I am.  Got the best seat in the house.”

Yuuri bites down on his lips as he swivels his hips to test the waters.  He can handle the slight burn of the stretch but he still can’t move too much.  While he waits for his body to adjust, he settles for rocking his hips a little bit.  Viktor’s eyes grow darker as he keeps his eyes locked on Yuuri’s.

“I can’t do this after all,” Viktor sighs.  “You are so gorgeous when you’re panting and moaning on top of me.”

“Wait, Vik—”

Viktor sits up and pins Yuuri down to the bed in one fluid motion.  He thrusts into Yuuri at a languid pace that still manages to drive Yuuri to the edge.  He was so close to coming when Viktor was prepping him earlier and now that Viktor is like this, he can’t hold back.  He curls his fingers around his cock and strokes it in tandem to Viktor’s thrusts.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasps, mouthing at the side of Yuuri’s neck.  “Don’t ever make me leave your side like that again.”

Yuuri nods, clinging to Viktor with all his strength.  “I won’t.  I want you to stay, remember?”

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and brings it up to his mouth.  He kisses his left ring finger again, gazing into Yuuri’s eyes.  “I do.”

Yuuri laughs, the laughter turning into a moan when Viktor hits the sweet spot.  “That sounded like a wedding vow.”

“Not yet,” says Viktor.  “When we do get married, I want it to be a proper one with our family and friends.”

“You sure sound confident about that.”

“I know that it will happen,” Viktor purrs.  “I love you and I want to marry you.  I don’t care how long that will take as long as I can remain by your side.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees.  He pulls Viktor’s face down so that he can’t see the tears welling up in his eyes.  “I’m holding you to that.”

The rest of the night is a blur.  Viktor says other outrageous things but Yuuri can’t quite recall the specifics.  He also helps Yuuri clean up in the bathroom which surprisingly does not turn into a round two in there.  And when the fall asleep, it’s with Viktor’s arms around Yuuri like they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Yuuri doesn't say anything about coaching at the end.  
> marriage proposal confirmed


End file.
